Multiple round insert milling cutters have been employed in form cutters, used for example in trueingmetal wheels of rail vehicles. Such prior art tools have generally employed round cutting inserts located in insert pockets formed in angular slots in the cutter body or in separate plates which are anchored within angularly extending slots formed in the cutter body. These constructions substantially reduce the strength of the cutter body and the effective rake angles of the inserts change for successive inserts along the length of the cutter. This reduces overall efficiency of the cutter and causes greater wear on some of the inserts.
The closest known prior art comprises the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,645,003; 3,103,736; 3,540,103; 3,213,716.